1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to box-like structures and more specifically it relates to an interlocking crating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous box-like structures have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 695,618 to Mack; 1,736,539 to Lachman; 2,759,622 to Simmons et al.; 3,266,656 to Kridle and 4,854,461 to Daniel et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.